The present invention relates to a method for processing value documents and a corresponding value-document processing apparatus.
Value-document processing apparatus for processing different value documents, such as for example bank notes, checks, vouchers, coupons and the like are widely known. Many steps in the processing of such value documents are carried out automatically by the value-document processing apparatus, for example the singling of banknotes, the checking of different properties of the banknotes, such as for example of authenticity, denomination, fitness for circulation and the like. In the authenticity check for example different authenticity features can be checked automatically.
Despite the high degree of automation, operating staff continues to be required for operating a value-document processing apparatus. In order to further simplify and speed up the processing of documents, EP 2 319 026 B1 describes for example a value-document processing apparatus that is adapted to detect events which require an intervention by an operator. In the case that such an event occurs, for example a paper jam, the apparatus automatically opens a corresponding cover in the apparatus, in order to guide the operating staff directly to the corresponding error and to facilitate a manual intervention.
In WO 01/43083 A1 it is suggested to facilitate the operation of a value-document processing apparatus by configuring a display device to represent symbols and pictograms to which functions of the processing apparatus are allocated in each case. To control the apparatus, operating staff can effect an input via the pictograms, for example by means of a touch-sensitive input device, such as e.g. a touch pad. Also a voice control is described in the document.